MonsterLand
by TheShadow666
Summary: What if, one day, your school is raided by monsters...? What if you wake up to see yourself in a whole nother world...? What if, the only way to survive this new world is to follow one untrustworthy vampire...? Your adventure has arrived.
1. Chapter 1:The Strange Begins withaDream

**Ok hey there! This is my first story posting on Fan Fiction! I had wrote this out of a dream I had and felt like continuing it. It's not my best but I shall edit anything anybody has anything to say about it to fix it up, and…yeah. Well, I guess this culd be like a published story where the author publishes a sequel if they get enough readers….and like that, if I actually get some reviews I will continue this story to give the readers what they want. Anyways, enough of this! Read on!**

**MonsterLand**

Chapter 1: The Strange Begins with a Dream

A regular day. More in fact a regular school day.

Bustling teenagers filled the busy halls; every door framed a class room inside that glimpsed the learning of students taught by teachers. In most of those classrooms students whispered to friends, teachers called on to whoever they could catch interrupting, and some kids willingly raised their hands to answer a question.

This monotonous day presented many different people in their own personalities and the boring presentations of schoolwork. School drained the energy out of you while charging you with hard work and extra school after the day was over. The day couldn't be any more boring.

Classes held many students ranging from ten to thirty. Teachers conducted the class in front and tried to keep everyone in order. Chaos would sometimes erupt, obviously, but that was school. And in school stress was a big part but friends were there and they would help you through the huge year. Even in some classes where time ticked by so slowly like the world had just stopped spinning at that exact moment. Although some classes had a seemingly fast clock and the period went by quickly through the minds of some.

In one particular class room though, eighteen students sat in each desk, only ten empty seats left. Up in front a teacher with a pink hat on educated these students on the subject of Language Arts. This class was one of the agonizingly long periods.

Showing how obvious the subject being taught here in this room was Language Arts it displayed Grammar instructions hung about everywhere around the students. Posters about figurative language, or the skills of writing, or even encouraging statements urging kids to learn stuck on the white walls.

To make this day sound ever more boring the windows were half open, the warm weather mocking us. Even though they were still shut, the chirping of birds and the roll of the steady breeze reached our ears. The outgoing need to enjoy the arrival of spring was upon all of us students. That frenzied feeling had settled on the teacher too for she gazed out the window longingly with us as she spoke the words of English.

Yet I wasn't listening to her words. I was not listening to the hushed chatter of the students. Nor was I sitting in the pool of bright sunlight that filtered through the windows and shined upon all of the class. Only I was bathed and secluded in the darkness as I stared solemnly out that one window.

The thing that was on my mind though was very different from the minds of the rest of the class.

Some of the girls that had their hearts occupied at the moment daydreamed about their special guy. A few other girls were fretting about their stressful life that seemed to be filled up of homework, drama – and hair problems, of course. Some other girls drifted to a longing for a nice sleep-filled day afterwards, or just hanging out with their friends at the end of the day.

Most of the guys stared transfixed on a random item as a picture of them winning – a sport, a girl, or just some accomplishment shined in their minds. The other handpicked ones drooled over some of the girls while others had their minds on a lazy day after school.

Only a couple people either were paying avid attention to the teacher or were just brain dead with blank far away expressions on their faces.

I was one of the select few who had their minds in a _different_ far away place though. Whole new worlds opened up before my very own glazed eyes as I sat in wonderment at my imaginative creations.

Mountains, vast and a powerful sight to see. Green plants, swaying in the gentle soothing breeze with a steady rhythm of peaceful music sifting through the air. Clouds, lazily gliding along the drift. Life, a feeling that every tree trunk to every stump of stone quivered with.

A sword, pierced deep within the soil of land. Beasts, lumbering by in packs seeking their prey out with salivating jaws. Shadows, penetrating the flow of bright light among the liveliness that filled the air. Death, it came after and before life as it brought along the air of despair and a new bringing of hope.

These things opened up a bridge that lead to a river of shifting waves that dived down into a tunnel that flew up towards the sky bringing along an air of feeling as if one could fly. And there, an opening was created as a new form of freedom to escape was brought forth that created something both dangerous and fantastic.

An adventure.

After long dronings from the teacher had ended and the bell had rung, signaling passing period, I was already heading out down the swarming hallway. Students of different ages rushed past me, some rudely pushing me aside. Sometimes my anger would spike and I would shove back – a bit harder. Once they'd turn around to cuss me out I had already disappeared in the throng of students.

Only half a minute had passed by and I was at one of my friend's locker. She was deep inside it, moving things aside for the right school tools she required.

So when she turned around I gave her quite a fright for I was standing right behind her without her knowing.

"Ah! God, Autumn, stop doing that!" Morgan cried out.

"Aw but it's fun scaring people," I teased back.

"Whatever," and off we were, flying down the schools steep flight of steps. Twenty-eight steps each, I had counted out of utter boredness.

It was that utter boredness that forced the next words out of my mouth.

"Were all gonna die," I pouted out of nowhere. I said this phrase a lot, for tiredness had drained the energy out of me to be able to start a real conversation.

"That's happy," Morgan said the same thing Katherine told me all the time after I said something like this.

"Yeah, like were going to die now."

I had no idea those words were very near to the possible truth 'till much later, when things got hectic.

It was now finally last period – Science. I liked Science though. We were studying space, and oh how I love space. The adventures I could experience there. New faces of planets explored, stretches of endless boundaries, and the miraculous feeling of discovery. Someday I'd be out there, looking down on the faraway world with new eyes.

Yet I'm still a beginner right now, only holding so much knowledge I could carry. A high-schooler who had one more year after this one 'till escaping out of school only to be rewarded with more.

In Science right now at this moment the teacher has clicked a remote and now a video had been shot overhead. Moving pictures flashed on the screen as information was being provided to us by uninteresting educational adults.

I obviously wasn't listening for my head was drooping down and my eyelids could no longer stand the tiredness that bore down on me.

Before I knew it – or anyone for that matter – a deep sleep took a hold of me and pulled me down under the cold waves of submission.

And soon a dream penetrated those waters and wrapped itself around my mind like a warm soothing blanket. As images unfolded to create a vision inside my mind a dreadful feeling of fear plummeted down within me.

My subconscious mind could not ponder this out once the dream finally took shape and brought me to a whole new world.

Darkness. And then… light? No, it couldn't be, darkness was still hanging over my eyes like a shadowy veil. Yet I could see what was around me…

Around me were kids. Kids of different ages, gender, races, and appearances spread out on either side of me.

In a line,

Sitting down on the ground (although I couldn't tell of there was a ground at all for everywhere was just black and dark).

The kids were also chained.

And so was I.

Chained to the…ground? Couldn't even move a muscle, couldn't blink, couldn't…

Holy crap I can't breathe!

Panic rolled over me and crushed me down as I tried to open my mouth to gasp in air, tried to even as such _twitch_ my nose. But to no avail no muscle in my body moved and I still wasn't breathing. I wasn't even sure if my heart was beating along inside of me.

Yet here I was, still technically alive. Frozen in spot, muscles not working – not even my organs inside seemed to be functioning.

However I could see everywhere. It felt like I had millions of eyes spread out on my body for I could see what was behind and in front of me – just growing darkness.

A thought then occurred to me: this seeing everywhere could be my minds eye for this was just a dream. I didn't even remember how I got here in the first place; you never remember the beginnings of dreams. So this was all just in my mind.

Right?

Suddenly a blinding light shot all the way from my right side. The light kept growing brighter and brighter as I squinted my blinded eyes towards the doorway of light.

I then instantly realized something: my mind sight was gone, and I could move – and breath!

My lungs immediately shrieked for air and I obeyed its command by sucking in a gulp of fresh air. Turning my head to the side about every kid was doing the same – except for the girl that sat next to me. She sat calmly and no expression flickered across her face as she breathed in through her nose evenly.

The girl had long brown hair and dark eyes and she wore nothing but torn grey rags on her body. She didn't even turn to look in my direction as I stared at her in bewilderment. She kept her eyes averted, straight ahead and didn't even appear to blink at all.

Unexpectedly, the light disappeared and a loud crashing noise echoed around. And then, out of the darkness, two figures came forth.

My eyesight couldn't penetrate through this darkness and perceive them out but I could tell by the sounds of their voices that they were male.

"I'm telling you we'll never find the right one through this crowd!" The first voice sounded out.

"Shut it, this will be quick and easy," The second voice growled back.

"So we just start at number one and work our way through one hundred!" The first person shouted out impatiently.

"Relax, the one is not going to be the last person," Number two calmly replied.

"That's what you say," The first one muttered back in obvious anger.

"Will you just up and help me look?" The second voice finally broke and cried out.

Suddenly the ruffling of paper sounded out and the first voice echoed around.

"Skip the first three."

"Why?"

They'll easily die the first step they take," He replied back nonchalantly.

"Why Stoyan? Give me reasons!" The second guy said to the first person, apparently named Stoyan.

"Well one and three barely even step foot outside…" More ruffling of paper, "two, four, and five are allergic to basically everything…Oh and the twenty-second person here hides under his bed when a storm comes by," Stoyan huffed out.

I soon began to realize that these two people were talking about us, the kids spread out in a line.

Time ticked by and they were now on the twenty-fifth person here. This dream seemed to go on forever. I really wanted to get up and run around but even though I could blink and breathe I couldn't move from this spot. The chains didn't really help either.

"Number twenty-nine might do fine…Wait she's addicted to video games, I don't think she'd last a day without technology." Stoyan announced but the other guy didn't even answer.

"Kyran! Are you even listening to me?"

"What? Oh yeah…Hey I think were close to the one," Kyran told him.

Honestly I had no clue what 'the one' business they were referring to was. The one to savagely kill, mercilessly torture, or the one to be forced into being a miserable slave? I thought pessimistically.

"Ok…well onto thirty – oh wait no…he's not going to work…" Stoyan looked down at a fat beady eyed boy just a couple of people away from me.

Now that the two guys were closer to me I could tell what they looked like. Stoyan had dark brown hair with a short beard curved around his chin. Kyran had a lighter brown hair with no beard but large sideburns. Both were tall and look to be round their twenties or thirties. The unusual thing about them though were their eyes. I couldn't see them; all that could be seen were sunken dark spots where the eyeballs should have been.

They both had matching clothes – brown leather suits with deep red ties. Now the thing that was opposite of them was their skin. Stoyan has a dark hue to his while Kyran's was a pale-looking tone.

Despite some of their differences they looked like brothers. They had the exact same facial look to them. Each had pointy chins that stuck out with small sharp noses.

Then something caught my eye. Something appeared to flutter and twitch on their backs. As they got closer I could finally tell that the torn fabric I could glimpse on their backs were...wings!

Kyran had these dark yellowish spotted wings that twitched now and then. Stoyan possessed the same kind of drooping wings except they were a deep brown that was tattered at the ends which slithered on the ground behind him. You couldn't exactly tell if they were wings for the here seemed to be no bone or tissue that held them up. The appendage hung down uselessly flat on their backs.

So they both owned two strange abnormal appearances – the wings and the sunken eyes. Also the weird brother connection because they seemed to be apparent opposites of each other.

My imagination rocked.

"Forty – Oh I give up! I can't stand this! Pick the one human that doesn't appear to be human out of the one hundred humans! We probably can't stretch anymore time for this! Some minds have already woken up!" Stoyan suddenly shrieked out.

"Calm down brother, were almost there to the one. I can feel it," Kyran said in his optimistic voice.

"You can…? Cause I can too…" Stoyan looked oddly at Kyran.

"Maybe that's a good thing," Kyran said uneasily.

All this strange talk from them was really annoying me. I didn't get anything they were saying and by glancing around I could tell the rest of the kids couldn't either.

Only five people left and they would be onto me. I tried to squirm out of here somehow but I was frozen in spot and chained. I knew they'd come over and start talking about my flaws like they did to the rest of the some fifty people. No one seemed to ger what they were doing and I bet everyone thought that this was some odd unusual dream their mind came up with.

Well I thought that too and these people were probably made up from my mind but I really didn't need my mind to chastise me about all my mistakes and fears.

The two weird guys were back to speaking out loud of all the kids' faults and now only three people sat in between me and the girl now being articulated.

"Too girly," Kyran stated simply.

"Don't know what she'd look like beneath all that make-up…" I just barely heard the Stoyan dude mutter under his breath.

"So, now what's wrong with you?" Stoyan said mildly as he stepped in front of a shaggy-haired boy who looked around my age, sixteen.

"_Really_?" Kyran glared at his brother.

"What? I'm getting tired of this," He shrugged and then started flipping through some papers that he held in his hand.

"Well…He might work, other than being a wimp he sounds okay."

Kyran shook his head, "No, it's not him." They moved on and faced another chained boy and from the size of his muscles he looked like he could snap these chains in half. I couldn't see why he wasn't trying.

The boy glared vehemently at the two strangers standing before him.

"Nope, don't like him," Stoyan immediately spoke out.

"He's not it either, "Kyran sighed.

Nervousness woke deep inside of me and blossomed open in full bloom throughout my body. O had no idea what these two weirdo's would say or do to me. I had no wish to find out either.

Okay now –" Stoyan began but Kyran broke him off.

To make matters worse he was looking down at me. Soon Stoyan realized who Kyran was staring at and he appeared startled – well so was I. I had no idea why they were eyeing at me like this.

"Yup, she's the one," Stoyan seemed to conclude to himself.

Suddenly the confusion, nervousness, and awkwardness swirled all inside me and mixed together to an even stronger emotion.

Anger. And that one raw feeling gave strength to my inner being. Strength to shift my weight around so I could stand up in front of them, strength for my to shout out.

Looking them straight in the eye I screamed out.

"End this now!"

All these stupid feelings and how my mind kept contemplating of how I felt was driving me crazy. I wanted out, out of this dream. So I would force my mind to finally obey me.

For some reason my wish was granted to me and my vision was fading out as darkness washed over like towering waves.

Yet the last thing I saw of this messed up dream were the two grinning faces of the brother as if they were the enemies and had just won some tremendous battle.

And that I had granted them their victory.


	2. Chapter 2:BreakIn from Hell

**Ok, so this is the next chapter, obviously….But if I get some reviews then I'll add on the third chapter, and the next, and the next…. Anyways if you see any errors and whatnot tell me and I'll fix it up right away – once I get the hang on how to edit correctly…posting a story on Fan Fiction is kind of difficult for me….anyways – read on!**

Chapter 2: Break-In from Hell

After that hectic and unusual dream I had woken up in Science five more minutes before the bell would ring, signaling the end of school. And man I could not wait for this day to end – tomorrow was the weekend. Also, today I was going to go those traditional bike rides me and my friends had about two times a month. It would be our first one this month in April – our first one in a long time for snow had delayed our mini adventures.

The bike ride would consist of Morgan and Katherine – two friends that acted like sisters towards each other. Skyler would come along too – she was due to move to New York. Along with them was our super runner friend, Avery – she has won about every competitive race she's competed in.

I loved them all so much that I'd even risk my life for them – they were the best and each possessed their own amazing traits of life. I had no idea what I'd do without them.

In the classroom the clock was ticking ever closer to 2:30. Only two minutes left and we'd all be free…

"Autumn! Psst! Autumn!" Avery urgently whispered from over to my right. By twisting my head to the direction of the noise I glimpsed her streak of red hair as she tried to speak to me in a hushed tone.

"_What_?" I snapped at her without raising my voice any louder than hers which is an accomplishment since her voice is very soft and not at all that loud.

"Are you going to bike ride with us?" Avery frantically whispered back to me.

"Of course!" I gave her a look of utter bewilderment and shock of why I wouldn't be going. She just shrugged and right then the bell rang, loud and clear. It alerted everything with its piercing ring as basically everyone jumped ten feet in the air, startled and having to have been woken from a light sleep.

Shouts and grunts resonated through the building – most from the students but some teachers cried out to the reckless kids speeding off to the exits.

I was far from the exists for I of course had to visit my locker to shove all my things into my backpack.

Once all of the crap was on my back I met up with Morgan, Katherine, Skyler, and Avery.

First I met up with Morgan and Katherine – the two that acted like sisters towards each other. And by that U mean they could be so loving to each other but other times they wouldn't feel guilty about the words they said to one another.

Morgan acquired short dark brown hair that held the same color of her eyes. She was also shorter than most of us – Avery just two inches taller.

Katherine's appearance bore medium length curly brown hair with deep brown eyes. She was the smartest out of all of us but not in the super geeky way.

Soon Skyler had caught up with us. Her brown hair was really long – almost as long as mine. Her face showed her humorous and hyper side that we all loved.

Suddenly Avery had rushed up to us through the raging crowd. Her strawberry red hair bounced in a ponytail like Skylers. She was small and skinny with leg muscles – fit for a runner.

So us five all accelerated through the rampaging people in the halls. We laughed and smiled and enjoyed each others company. And I even began to forget about that weird dream that was on my mind a while ago.

"Remember that one bike ride last year with Morgan _flipping_ over her bike?" Katherine burst out.

"Concrete plus me doesn't equal anything good," Morgan reminded us all.

"Yeah! I still have that picture of your knee!" Skyler laughed out loud.

"It was oozing blood! You could see the marks and the blood gushing out and trickling down her leg in falling drops of…"

"Ok we don't need to revisit _that_ part Autumn," Katherine quickly ended my descriptive detail of Morgan's bleeding knee.

My friends and I were bubbling with pure excitement of the new memories we'd have on our bike rides. I couldn't wait for the awesome adventure to start!

Instantly my gaze grew slack and I drifted into my daydreams of imaginary fantasies without my knowing. I dreamed of us going through loopholes of time and traveling to other dimensions. Planets of every size flew around in my visionary world as mythological stories grew in my mind of what each universe could inhabit.

I was so captured in my spacey realms that I had barely registered the screams of fright shrieking out as the schools lights instantly powered off.

We were surrounded by complete darkness and something didn't feel right at all.

Many kids bumped into us as they ran around in their terrified panic. Over reactive screams echoed through the school. I was pretty sure that this was just some temporary blackout but my instincts told me otherwise.

"Katherine! Morgan! Avery! Skyler!" My cry was loud and deafening but was drowned out by the rest of the intense volumes in the hallway. I heard a few shouts of my name but they sounded far off.

Despair began to gnaw its way inside of me for the lights hadn't turned back on and something seemed to be blocking the doors, locking us all panicking students in…

The thick air in the hall gave the feeling of multiplying darkness expanding and the students inside weren't getting any quieter.

"Autumn!" A voice quite familiar sounded right next to me and I turned around – just to be faced with more conquering darkness.

"Morgan! Is that you?" I blindly stuck out my hands, trying to move along with the feeling of touch. I think some idiot may have ran face first into my arms and tripped to the ground though.

Finally, Morgan found me and clutched my arm with an iron grip so we ourselves wouldn't be lost among the frightened crowd.

This had been going on for nearly a minute and nothing new had changed.

That was soon altered for an earsplitting inhuman roar suddenly ricocheted off the walls and bounced into every high school kid – maybe even into some teachers, if they were even inside with us.

"W-what was that?" Morgan shrieked out with fright. I didn't answer, I was trying to find a safe spacious place to rest and figure our how to get out of this chaotic darkness.

We neared a few strips of light that belonged from outside. Once we pushed through some scrambling people and reached the light my heart froze in shock and overwhelming panic.

Something large was blocking the doorway – something _alive_. Long raspy breaths were heard panting out of the thing shielding the door and the light. No one would even go a few feet near the suspicious thing. I tried it but once I got nearer the air seemed to get thicker and I could scarcely breath. Soon I couldn't get enough of this – it felt like I was drowning in air!

Yet this air felt poisoned like writhing snakes bloated with acid venom floated in the space above us. My breath was failing me – even my sense of direction was too! I couldn't tell which was right or left, up or down.

Morgan and I sped away from the door and the unknown thing. My arm was beginning to feel numb for Morgan's nails were digging deep into my pierced skin.

Out of nowhere a body collided into my own and hurtled me into a wall. My back struck the unyielding bricks and pain lashed in my back on sudden impact. My body sunk to the ground and I lay there, groaning.

_Get up you lousy wimp!_ My mind shrieked at me, insulting me and calling me weak. Yet that was all I needed to urge myself off the floor that to me felt like it was moving.

I willed my muscles to tighten and force my body to move. My legs responded by snapping out and readying themselves as my arms pushed off the ground. Soon I was standing up, but the pain in my sore back was great and every step sent flares of agony straight up my spine.

"Morgan…" My voice rasped out but not even I could hear it through the thicket of screeching people.

"Autumn!" A hand gripped my arm – the one that already had nail marks in them.

"What? How did you know it's me?" I snapped out at Morgan who was shrouded in the darkness.

"Your moaning – now follow me!" Morgan yanked on my arm and I obediently followed.

"Where are we going?" I shrieked over the cacophonous noises resounding all around the corridors. Morgan either couldn't hear me over this obtrusive noise or was just completely ignoring me.

Unexpectedly the weight of bodies crushing into me vanished and the air felt a whole lot more breathable as we entered an empty room.

Exhausted, I inhaled in a whole lungful of oxygen and gasped out the rest. It felt nice not being in the thicket of things. Morgan and I could just hang here 'till all of this turmoil was all wrapped up with.

Except I could feel that this was far from over with. The odd black out, strange feelings of fear in the air, and the blocking of all exits from weird things were connected. They were connected to something big and disastrous that was just about to be unleashed upon this targeted school.

I had no idea how I knew this but deep inside my clenched gut told me so.

"What the heck is going on?" Morgan shouted at me. Even if we were now hidden in a room, free of distressed people, the terrified shouts and monstrous roars still suffocated the air that surrounded us.

"I have no idea. I guess we die today," I told her sourly.

"_What_? No way!" Morgan scoffed.

I twirled around to face the direction of her voice for it was even pitch black in here.

"Haven't you heard – those booming roars? Their loud! Louder than all of these screams everyone's blasting out! And each person in this building is scared too! It's a whole different fear, one where you have no idea what could be lurking in those shadows right in front of you. So everything's going hectic and were all doomed….somehow," I ended mysteriously.

Morgan seemed to ponder this over since she obviously wasn't acknowledging back right away. I expected that she had heard those alien bellows that now sounded out.

After a moment's pause Morgan finally answered back with something I didn't expect her to say at all.

"Are _you_ scared?" That question shocked me entirely. It shocked me beyond reason that I had to remember who I was, remember who I tried in vain to be…

See, I'm the tough one in the group. The one that can stand up to anyone, the strongest of all my friends. I'm also known as the dark gothic girl. The peculiar individual who wore black on many days mixed with dark colors. People know me to be fearless and risky.

I tried so hard to make sure no one messed with me, to make sure I wasn't known to be some shy weakling. Sometimes I'd loose hold of my control and have my anger guide me by the hand or I'd crumple in on myself, defeated.

Sometimes I'd feel like I was the wimpiest person on Earth though. And that feeling of utter submission of my defeat sucked terribly.

Before I could answer Morgan's off-topic question the closed door that we'd surely locked sounded as if someone was pounding on it. I heard Morgan move to open it up in case some anonymous people wanted to camp in with us but I held her back.

The ferocious pounding kept coming and with one final enormous jolt of the door it stopped. Yet I felt some evil presence float by secretly around us and knew something sinister was soon to happen.

Seconds passed by, time seemed to stop. Morgan and I stared through the thick darkness, transfixed on the outline of the door that we could barely glimpse. Noise immediately dulled and we could no longer detect the tumultuous rounds of petrified screams. Even the thunderous howls from something unknown were drawn from our hearing. I could scarcely penetrate through the stiff slow ticking time of Morgan's rushed breathings that were coming off as fearful.

And then, time set back in motion. Slowly, oh ever so slowly, I heard the click of a handle turning and the creaking of a door painstakingly being gradually pushed open from the outside. My nerves shrieked out in agonizing terror and my gut twisted in unbelieving horror. Something was coming to get us, something that didn't belong here, something that wanted to scare us to death.

Morgan's panicked pantings grew unmistakingly clear and I knew she had realized something terribly foreboding was just about to be unleashed.

It was upon us before we knew what had happened.

Some unperceived force launched itself right at me with astonishing speed. I heard Morgan gasp out in pain as the wind was knocked out of her. Strange shuffling entered the room and I percepted something standing just inches away from where I lay.

Fear radiated out of me as my senses took in something sinister and evil. And it was right before me.

Without my acknowledge, an instant later a hand thrust out and latched onto my throat as my body was propelled in the air and once again shoved against a wall. Except this time I was being held there against my will by the throat, my breath deliberately escaping from me. Every useless struggle for breath left me even more helpless than before. I had no idea where Morgan was but I knew she was going through something similar. Beyond any doubt I honestly wanted to save Morgan dearly, to put my life in front of hers, to save a friend. Yet I was stuck here, my life slowly draining away with no cause behind it.

My feeble struggles were gradually losing their effort and the spark of hope from within had completely died out. The strong unfamiliar hand did not slacken, it only tightened.

On the outside I could feel my clammy face paling, and my muscles groaning from all the for nothing effort. However, deep inside, as my hope disappeared something new replaced it. A new feeling emerged from within and soon grew in tremendous size.

It was my hatred.

It roared from inside and ravaged against my self control. The unrelelntless hate won out against my constraint easily enough and soon engulfed me in its overpowering rage.

As I looked down darkness wasn't all I could see. A red haze blinded the corners of my vision and I could just discern the outline of the being that held me in its death grip.

Unexpectedly, my maddening rage exploded out from me. Unearthly power backed it up as my fading energy boosted out the enraged emotion.

"I. Will. Kill. You," I hissed out through clenched teeth. My voice sifted all around, just above a whisper yet strengthened in its own way. And I meant it, deep down in the depths of my energy and strength lay a deep hatred for this being that was just momentarily placed for this wicked thing.

My provoked inner self spun in my own wrath as images of its death pleased my hungry mind. I imagined a bloody sword gripped in my hand I towered over a helpless pile of flesh of the enemy that stunk of death. A new vision popped up of my bare hands ripping open the neck of the helpless enemy under my control.

I couldn't summon up any more pictures filled with hate towards the unknown thing for a strange sound reverberated through the room.

Suddenly I was released and plummeted to the ground. As my body toppled to the floor I snapped out of my hostile illusion of that rippling anger that quaked through me moments ago. As I rubbed my throbbing neck the next thing that occurred shocked me entirely.

Laughter.

It vibrated around the room, pooling over the people inside, and sent the hairs on the back of my neck shooting up. This wasn't just ordinary maniacal laughter; it was sick and plain evil.

Shakily, I got up but now I had no idea where I, Morgan, or the thing was. Everything appeared as if it was spinning and I was easily loosing my balance.

I stumbled and almost fell if it hadn't been the strong hands that gripped me into a bear hug.

Suddenly, leaping out of the hold I spun around and aimed a punch out in the air, hoping to hit my target. Except my fist collided with nothing and I was soon attacked from behind.

Twitching fingers once again tried to reach for my throat but I thrust them back with a kick snapping out. My foot actually slammed into something although I did not know what I actually hit.

My breath came out in short rasps as moist sweat beaded my steaming forehead. The enemy seemed to be all around me; punching, grabbing, launching itself at me. I was only able to escape a few times but soon I found myself held firmly on the ground. My cheek pressed painfully into the freezing floor and my arms were pinned tightly behind my back.

This time I couldn't escape. A sigh of defeat exhaled out of me as waves of despair crashed over. I had failed myself, I had failed to save Morgan for my ears could perceive out the vain struggles as someone – or something – took a hold of her.

My body was then hauled up and over someone's shoulders like a rag doll. It led me out of the room and into the hallway filled with whimpering kids. Nobody no longer screamed or seemed to move. Just moanings or sobs filled the atmosphere inside.

_What happened_? Mixed feelings of bewilderment and glum pensive reflected towards the students. Even if the lights were still out I could still imagine a petrified expression etched on most of these frightened people.

I just clamped my eyes tight so incase the lights turned back on I wouldn't be able to see the tortured facial feelings U knew I'd glimpse.

Out of nowhere a huge gust of fresh wind swept past me, entwining with my hair that twisted around in the air like snapping snakes. The cool draft calmed my raging spirit down and allowed me take a few deep calm breathes before I opened up my eyes once more.

I squinted my eyes at the direct sunlight shining past the group clouds. Blinking my eyes a couple times from the sudden sunlight I began to notice what was around me.

I was outside, slung carelessly on ones shoulder. I was facing the back so the school loomed behind us as the kidnapper shouldered me away outside.

Darkened puffy clouds floated above us while the wind shook the trees and battered the trembling plants. Cars were dotted here and there but no sign of life was anywhere to be seen.

I swiveled my aching neck around to instantly behold a gruesome sight. What was discerned to the side of me was a giant lumbering hairy thing. The head looked human enough but had an enormous jaw and was held between its bulging shoulders. Its back arched to the sky, bending way above its head for obvious bad posture. The thing was more related to an ape for its beefy arms helped march itself forward. I guess it was a good thing that the arms were so massive for the legs were puny – but still fat. Hair was tussled everywhere yet flesh was still able to perceive out. Animal-like skins were wrapped around its lower midsection and I was glad the thing thought to wear that for the visual of its face made it look pretty stupid. Yet I wouldn't want to be facing that ape thing for it was about four times taller than me and I had just grown two extra inches on my 5'5"

Then, as my eyes lingered farther up a horrifying feeling clenched its mighty hold on my thudding heart. The ape thing had _Morgan_!

I gulped dramatically and that must have brought the attention to my captor. It turned its face towards me and I saw that it was actually human! However, when he opened his mouth up his features appeared to change but I couldn't quite exactly put my finger on it.

"Hmm, I guess it's time for you to go to sleep now," he said in a quiet yet smooth voice. I couldn't quite ponder over what he had meant for pain erupted in my head quite suddenly and black spots danced in front of my fading vision.

Soon, I was out cold.


	3. Chapter 3: Sweet Dreams in a Cave

**Here's the third chapter….it's short but I have the fourth chapter ready, so I'll post it sometime soon…**

**Thanks to ****Psychological Witch! ****My only reviewer – Haha but I guess that's fine since I **_**just**_** posted this story on Fan Fiction, so I'm bound to get more reviewers…right? Haha anyways….FOURTH CHAPTER!**

Chapter3: Sweet Dreams in a Cave

Darkness. It swirled around me, writhing black vines encasing me. My mind veiled by a dark shadow as hidden memories came crashing down on me.

I soon saw myself. Inside a vision, in a massive room filled with hundreds of people. This picture showed the gym in our school with a bunch of students filled inside the room. I saw myself standing in a small crowd that was made up of my friends and a few others. My own self was chatting away among them and having a good time.

Then, out of nowhere, realization crashed down on me. I knew what memory this was. It was one that showed how weak I was. So weak that I couldn't stand up for myself.

In the memory a fist came crashing down on my shoulder. It was hard and packed with merciless power. The pain I had once felt then had flared throughout my arm – yet I did nothing.

The pain and misery were visibly etched out on my face and I cowered down. The boy that had punched me for his own amusement teased me that whatever I did couldn't hurt him.

I knew that it was hopeless to punch him back for I was weak.

And I obviously still am for I repeatedly try my best to retreat from these memories.

In spite of my mentally trying to wake myself up another force begun to pull me under. Except this force was quite different from the other feeling that showed me this memory. All I had seen then was darkness and now there was…

…blinding light. It shined down like a hundred glimmering diamonds. Thousands of hot burning suns seemed to surround me. The brightness made my mind weaker and was allowed to be pulled down into another form of a dream.

This one was more of a vision than a memory for I had no record of any remembrance to this dream.

Noise pounded from somewhere far out as the visual finally took shape in my mind. Rolling hills with swaying grass covered the view. Stone walls jutted out from the ground and formed vast mountains. Plains stretched for miles apart and forests dotted the horizon. Everything was sunny and welcoming to me.

That changed when a single dark cloud floated over and blocked the suns shining rays. Once shadows creeped into view and dark things slithered in deep corners did the horror begin.

Rooted decaying vines suddenly came alive and erupted themselves from the lands hold. Dirt shook from the ascending limbs as deep cracks split from the Earth to sprout these deformed plants. The vines towered high in the sky and writhed in the air with a fierce ferocity. Poisoned tipped thorns flecked the stems and only then did I realize that I was in the center of this chaos.

Sickening crunches of dead leaves between the oozing slime the vines produced from multiple openings in the stem. The multiple vines were heard as the plants slithered towards my direction.

Fear trembled throughout me as I tried to move my feet to get away. Right then I found out that I couldn't move, couldn't budge now that insane fear had creeped its way into my frantically beating heart.

When the sickly curling plants reached the place I stood my heart seemed to stop and everything became black once more.

At first I thought this weird dreaming thing was going to end and I'd be awake, but I was wrong. Another odd dream came my way except this time the pull to dreamland was much stronger than the last two. It felt as if the two forces had combined powers this time. All I knew now though was that I wasn't going down into dreamland without a fight.

The thing was, it felt like I wasn't helping myself at all. As if the two forces were part of my power and adding extra strength to force myself away was just helping me drowning me into the waters of visions a whole lot easier.

Suddenly a light flicked on and without knowing it I was looking down on my own self once again. Like in the memory I was just standing there. Dislike the memory no crowds bustled around me and I didn't really appear to be in a room.

The 'room' seemed to be divided into two sections. One half on the left was totally encased in darkness. Yet on the other side everything was white and shining.

Right smack dab in the center, half in darkness, and half in the light was…me.

Half of me was enveloped in light and the other swarmed in darkness. I could see my left piercing green eye glinting evilly while my other eye swam with pure innocence. My long dark midnight hair twisted in spiraling inky swirls in the shade.

Baffled, I soon realized figures were appearing on either side. People I know, complete strangers, and bizarre creatures began to fade in around me.

My friends – Skyler, Avery, Morgan, Katherine – and others entered into the bright side. They were positioned next to me and next to them was this total stranger which I had no idea who she was.

She stood rigid and tall, poised and seemed to illuminate light. She wore a white gown and had long blonde hair. Her flashing green eyes reflected guarded intelligence of something ancient-like.

Before I could ponder on her some more something caught me eye. Or rather, some_one_.

He stood by my side – on the dark side of this image.

He was also in the form of my captor.

His long black hair almost covered his eyes but I caught the cold vengeance in those dark depths. A black cloak hung over his shoulders as he stood by me side, looking as if he was waiting…waiting…for something.

My eyesight then roamed to the guy next to him.

Now this guy shocked me. Coiling wisps of darkness hung over him in an oily mass as his dark, dark hair blended into the seemingly substantial darkness. A crude smirk leapt up on his face and I forced myself to look at someone else.

And there – shocking red hair spike on some dudes head lingered in the dark. On the other side some random girl with short pixie hair showed off her pointed ears.

In the dark sat this mutated pig thing with swollen pink flab and tusks. Another monster showing close resemblance to a praying mantis stalked next to the pig monster. Close by a huge snake slithered by with poison dripping out of its every scales.

Many more odd creatures existed on each side but now the illusion was fading away. The last I saw of this dream was me…seemingly split in half.

The next thing I knew cavern walls surrounded each side of me. Blurry images focused in and out. A body layed unconscious slept next to me while a pile of rusty bones were scattered on my other side. Deep breathings were heard from behind while a pungent smell lingered in the air above.

And in front of my vision…

…lay a whole new world.


	4. Chapter 4: A New Start

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Ok, I now got 3 reviewers! Yea! So I'd like to say thanks for the new reviewer **aniw8i**! I don't know how to answer to reviews….so if you know could you please tell me how? So, the answer to **aniw8i**'s question (since I don't know how to review back) is that I'm thinking of putting romance in this story. I've never exactly written anything with romance in it but I'm gonna try for this one (hehe I can only think of what my friends would say about **_**me**_** writing **_**romance**_**….) Anyways, enough of this, here is chapter 4 – oh and if you see anything that needs fixing up or advice, I'd love to hear!**

Chapter 4: A New Start

A planet…breathtaking and quite the view. Stealing your breath away it presented whole new amazing opportunities. Exotic swirls of white bathed the huge close up planet in front of my sparkling wide eyes. A smaller circular object was glimpsed just behind the massive planet.

A moon...

And now two! Two spherical moons orbited the planet, both having grey shadows to their rocky surface. The planet stood out amongst those two dull colored (still amazing to gaze at) moons.

Blue and green colors surrounded the planet, looking just like…

Like what?

How come that planet looked so familiar to something I've seen? I've never lived on a world like this – showing off a super close planet.

Wait. I _did_ live somewhere else. This planet was unknown to me. This scenery I new behold was never before seen to me. Far down the great distanced ledge, down below the cave I was in lay a land never before seen to my awestruck eyes. Long silky shreds of green grass covered the ground like a knitted green scarf. An immense forest stood tall and proud right in front off this mountain I sprawled out in. Off to the side a couple of weird-looking tress stood next to the normal ones. The weird trees had leaves embedded in the middle section of the rough trunk while naked branches reached out to the sky like grasping fingers. Thin spiky pines festooned the tree completely. No fruit hung on the trees, they looked bare and dull.

In the lively trees shadows lurked beneath the brush. Piercing yellow eyes scanned the outer rim of the forest. Inhuman sounds and roars rung out in the air around the grouped trees. Flying animals leapt into the black lit sky. They appeared to fly directly towards the illuminated planet and moons.

Right…now what was I trying to remember moments before I was captivated by this dark land stretched before me?

Oh yeah…I lived on a different world – one that looked like the one I was staring at.

Why could I not remember that planet though? Why could I not remember my life there? I _knew_ I lived somewhere else – _knew_ a life of me existed somewhere out there…

Yet, I just couldn't remember. The only recent memory in my mind was being carried off…someone else was being carried off too…who…who…_who_?

Enraged with my mind I screamed out in my frustration. Irritating feelings flooded through me, urging me to strike out at _something_.

My eyes spotted a bedraggled figure nearby. I edged closer to it, readying my fist to release out all my anger.

Before I struck out light befell upon the body. There was a face. A face so familiar.

Short brown hair. Small body with a blue Aeropostale t-shirt…I knew this person. But who could this be?

"GAH!" My bloodshot eyes ran wild around in their sockets like crazy bobbing objects floating in choppy waters. I tore at my hair out of my own agitation. My mind seared with the pain of trying to dig down deep, far deep. Searching…searching for answers unknown now to my memory.

And then, the girl's eyelids fluttered open to reveal dark brown eyes. Tey stared out in space for a couple seconds and immediately flickered up to me.

Once her eyes met mine a huge meteor felt like it had crashed down through my mind. Memories and information exploded in those flying bits from that asteroid as I soon began to remember _something_.

Or rather…some_one._

Morgan. That was the girl's name. She was reckless, and a total fall out for guys. I remembered that she was a definite blabber – always blabbing about stuff to Avery. She was into fantasies and also the supernatural, for a Ouija board sat just resting underneath her bed.

She's always agreed to going on an epic adventure with me – something I yearned for.

Hopefully our time for an adventure that we were hoping for has come.

Adventure…

Now that I mention it I remember we were supposed to go on one of our 'mini adventures', bike riding.

Me, Morgan, and –

No…who else was supposed to come with? Why can't I remember my friends? The place I lived? What that place I lived in was called?

Why couldn't I remember _anything_?

That annoying feeling in the air that blocked my from digging deeper into my mind bugged me so – wait. Something else was in the air…Something…wrong.

My nose crumpled up as I sniffed the foul air. Rotten fish stunk this cave, as well as a strong sense of boiled meat gone bad.

Hesitantly, I turned my head to look inside the cave and saw a horrifying sight that also triggered my memory.

A large head…massive arms…puny but bulky legs…severely bad case of an under bite…protruding decayed sharp canines with filthy infected gums…

Yes! I remember now! This ape thing had carried Morgan off! This thing had carelessly slung her over its large back like a sack of potatoes – or something useless! While I was…

Wait, how did _I_ get here? I know for a fact that this creature had taken Morgan, but I don't know how I got here. I don't even remember why it took her, or where we were taken from…

For now my mind was in its own world, taking its attention off of the petrified Morgan, off of the vile creature breathing down our backs…

All I could think about was the relief of at least remembering myself.

Myself…

Who am I really? What…what's my _name_? Oh no…No, no, no, NO! My name! It's gone! How could I have forgotten?

Paranoia set in as I fretted over my vanishing memory. My name just couldn't have been instantly forgotten like that! Why was I here? _How_ did I get here? Why was my memory of my life – my name – _gone_? What was going on…?

"I see your going through the usual memory loss," A snarky but smooth voice interrupted my thoughts. I turned my wild eyes that probably gave away that I was beyond any normal type of confusion towards the figure that had spoken.

It wasn't the tremendous creature, nor was it Morgan.

It was…my captor…

Him! Yes! _That's_ how I got here! He…._kidnapped_ me! Yeah – to this other world, for no seemingly apparent reason…

Hey, that dream, I had a dream. And…he was in it – so were my friends! Skyler, Avery, Katherine, Morgan, Jade, Faith, and…there were more of my friends but I forgot them…

Then, there was this mystical lazy and a creepy guy. They were on different sides. The woman was in the light and the dude in the dark. And I was in the middle.

Finally, my memory is coming back! Well – part of it at least…

"W-what…?" I squinted up at the guy with the long black hair that for now sheltered his eyes.

"You don't remember your past, do you now?" He asked me mysteriously.

I frowned, " W – well what's it to you?"

He smirked, "everything."

And then, in a flash, he was gone. He no longer hid in those dark shadows near the corner. His echoing voice hadn't even died when I saw him appear right next to me.

I tried to get up, to get away from him, to move far away from here – but I was only able to slightly trip forward. He moved rapidly, very fast. I moved slow, so sluggishly slow.

He was already upon me and I was too late. Morgan's fearful eyes quickly glanced away as I tried to see where the dude was now.

I didn't get to even turn my head when a biting pain flared throughout me. Agony seared through my nerves, shattering them into oblivion with crazy immense pain that came forth. My blood pounded in my ears as the tremendous burning sensation raged within. My body spasmsed from the miserable wretchedness that made my mind go completely insane.

Next thing I knew I was falling, falling deep down. So far down I could barely control what my body did.

My dragging eyelids drooped down but my head finally fully turned in the direction I wanted it to eventually. The last thing I glimpsed before I was mercilessly dragged down once again were two sinister eyes sinking me farther down into those dangerous depths.

Soon I hit the ground with an enormous thud and darkness conquered over my mind and soul as I quickly flickered out.

Luckily no dreams inhabited this fall out. I did feel quite dizzy when I got up tough. And my memory still seemed to elude me. Only Morgan, the monster, the odd guy, and only bits of things did I remember.

Being hauled away…from somewhere. The guy with the black hair dragged me to this new world while the ape creature brought in Morgan. Morgan was my friend along with Katherine, Skyler, Avery, and…Faith. Oh yeah, Faith was the small optimistic fun friend. I remember her shining eyes filled with excitement. Already, achedness for my lost friends sprung from deep inside me.

My past appeared to be long gone so I gave up with the useless digging through my brain dead mind.

I decided to stretch my exhausted and sore muscles. My hands stretched towards the ceiling of the rocky cave that was feet up out of my reach. After I was fully awake my eyes took in everything around me.

The immense ragged cave encircled the beings inside. Stalagmites hung point down from the stony surface. Random pebbles scattered underneath my black hiking shoes as I headed towards the sleeping Morgan.

Sleeping….yes, she was sleeping. I was sure of it! Her chest is pumping up and down in tune with each breath she took. I gently prodded her with my finger to wake her up. She shifted a bit but still didn't get up. Then I poked her none too gently on the side of her head. Morgan's face scrunched up and her eyelids flickered open. She yawned and slowly got up.

"Finally!" I burst out indignantly

She flinched away from me and blinked in obvious confusion.

"W-where…? What…?" She murmured sleepily, squinting her eyes to the outside world of this cave. She glanced at me and then slid her baffled face back to the huge planet drifting in the twilit sky.

"Am I in your dream?" She half yawned, half asked me.

"Maybe…" I murmured to her. You see my dreams consist of these kinds of things: unknown creatures lurking in the darkest corners of my mind, and magic spells cast themselves around my encased mind filled with wonderful adventures.

Yes…an adventure. An adventure is what I crave for deep down inside. Only in my dreams has it ever been unleashed.

I guess this dream – like all of mine – has presented an awesome adventure.

Or is this a dream? A dream inside a dream? I'm in this dream dreaming of my past and other visions. I've had that before, but never had a dream like this be so _real_.

Morgan's eyes glazed as she drifted in and out of her consciousness. She teetered on her feet a bit and was about to collapse before I luckily caught her.

"So…what do you want to do in this dream?" I questioned Morgan as she finally regained control over herself.

"Well –" Morgan's eyes suddenly widened in terrified shock as she broke off from her sentence and whipped around to behold a horrifying sight.

Right behind us hunched the ape monster. Its rancid breath blew heavily on our now turned faces, our hair blowing back from the deep breathings the beast emitted.

I wrinkled up my nose, its breath smelled _awful_. Dead fish mingled with raw meat and the overpowering stench of death poured out from the monsters pores and gaping mouth.

Its mouth was massive. The enormous jaw hung loose from the gaping hole representing the mouth. Huge decayed saber teeth rotted, hanging, on the infected bloody black gums. Small diseased insects and…possibly worms… crawled in and out of the chipped holes in the teeth introducing repulsive large cavities.

Having a disgusting foul scent radiate out of _that_ diseased gaping chasm of a mouth equals an overly disgusting sight to behold.

Morgan made a choking gasp and fell to her knees. He beady eyes of the monstrous beast swung to mine and held me there before I, too, felt the urge to puke my guts out.

Fortunately I was saved from this repulsive sight and having to heave out everything left in my nauseated stomach. Unfortunately I was presented with another dangerous sight.

"I've seen you've met my _pet_," a snarky voice called out from the back of the creepy cave.

I forced my melting eyes to the stranger coming through.

It was the same guy I saw dragging me out of my home world, the same guy in my visionary dream, the same guy who…

Wait…my fingers unconsciously drifted to my burning throat that I now just realized was throbbing.

Something wet sifted beneath my fingertips and my hands drifted over several marks punctures on my neck…

I tore my hand away to see blood dripping down from my fingers in wet clumps.

A gasp tore itself from my lips and my head looked up to see that strange guy standing before my with a smug expression on his face.

He smiled – and there I saw pointed teeth, all sharp canines positioned in a straight clean row of razor sharp teeth. Like a shark…Nothing infected or decaying grew in that mouth though, but I could glimpse just one drop of blood trickling down one of those front fangs.

I could hear Morgan's horrified gasp as realization hit me full force. _He_ was the one who bit me.

On my neck…

Wo, this is sounding a _lot_ like the kind of thing I would dream.

A vampire, huh? Well, this is interesting…

"Shocked? Scared? Frightened? Horrified beyond your wits?" The vampire guy hissed.

"Nope," I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly, pushing away my fear and replacing it with a blank expression.

"Ah yes you do, I can feel it vibrating around you," He teased with a smirk plastered on his face. God, that smile frightened me, but I won't show it. I've got to top him with a strong will. I shall not back down to him.

"Actually, I'm fascinated! Look around you – wait not at the monster – but outside! See the midnight sky reflected with beautiful shining stars. Behold that magnificent planet! What are the chances of ever seeing something like _that_ again?" I exclaimed, pouring my heart out along with my words.

A bored expression overcame him, "Um tomorrow? The next day? Every minute maybe?" He replied sardonically to me.

I frowned, "Well _I_ don't live in this dream!" I huffed out indignantly, folding my arms across my chest stubbornly.

An evil chilling laugh erupted from the vampire across from me, "Dream? A _dream_? You believe this is a dream?" He barked out with insane laughter. He looked down at me and saw my puzzled face.

"You see this as a dream? Well, if you don't believe in reality picture this as a nightmare," and at that creepy statement he strode over to the bulky being with the disgusting jaws and hairy back. The vampire pulled out a bloody meat from behind him and tossed it inside the colossal jaws.

Those revolting teeth smacked down on the thick raw meat. Bloody trails dribbled down the sides of the bloated face. Skinned shredded bones hung from the right side of its mouth. I swear I think I even glimpsed a detached eyeball lolling around inside of the tremendous holes that was apparently the monsters mouth.

The vampire dude turned to leave but I stopped him, "Wait!" I called out urgently.

He slowly twisted around to face me, a pondered expression etched out on his disbelieving face.

"Why can't I remember anything?" I blurted out before I could think of what to carefully say to him.

"Ah that…" He smiled that slow sly smile of his that sent shivers up my spine. He smoothly glided over to where I stood.

"To sum it up as easily as I can; when a human or any weak mortal leaves the planet it inhabits and harbors on a totally new world memories of its life on that world fades away."

"Then how come I remember Morgan and some of my other friends?" I asked suspiciously.

"You remember her because she's on this planet with you. You'll remember everything you see and do on one planet and remember other things on that one other world. As for you 'friends'," he quoted 'friends' seemingly out of his own amusement, "you've probably dreamed about them. And since that dream existed here then you'll remember it here," he finished.

I slowly nodded my head in comprehension. After a moment's pause the vampire guy finally ended this awkward moment, "I'm off. I'll come back when I'm hungry," he smiled evilly and drifted off on a creepy note.

I deliberately shifted around to stare at Morgan with newfound shock, "You hear that?"

Her head bobbed down inertly with a mask of surprise clearly shown on her frozen-from-shock face.

I murmured under my breath, "welcome to a whole new world…"


End file.
